


3 times Jughead kisses Betty & 1 time Betty kisses Jughead

by 6lytherin



Series: bughead fics [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: Just a bunch of bughead kisses ok I'm sorry. I love them so much it hurts.





	3 times Jughead kisses Betty & 1 time Betty kisses Jughead

The first time Jughead kissed Betty was when they were five. 

It was a spur of the moment kind of thing and it was as innocent as you could imagine. Betty had fell on the playground, causing her to cry and Jughead did the first thing he thought of. Kiss her. 

Now, it wasn't like he had thought about it, or knew that it was an adult thing to do. One quick peck on the lips didn't seem to heal her scraped knee, but it stopped her from crying and to Jughead Jones that made him a hero. 

—

The second time was in 6th grade. Jughead, Betty, and Archie all went to the winter formal together. Betty dressed in her prettiest pink dress and she hoped all night that Archie would think she looked beautiful. But unfortunately, Archie didn't see her any differently. He was too busy trying to get Veronica Lodge to notice him, and in the end it worked. 

Jughead on the other hand thought she looked perfect. Her hair curled against her face beautifully, and the pink dress made her fair skin look angelic. Jughead may have slipped up and told her she looked like a princess angel, which made Betty giggle because, "juggy, that's not a real thing." 

The entire night Jughead couldn't stop watching her. Everything she did was amazing and he had never felt so in awe before. He could've swore in that moment he fell in love with Betty Cooper that night. 

And at the end of the night, if Jughead gave her a gentle peck on the lips, neither of them spoke about it the next day. 

—

The third time was, different. Betty was an emotional mess to say the least, and Jughead wasn't good with words. 

For hours they sat on the roof. Betty, with her head on his shoulder, tear streaks dried on her face. Polly was gone? Jughead was still confused. For some reason her parents thought she needed to be sent away, or needed help. Betty didn't understand either, but she was lost without her sister.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it. Maybe it was the full mood or the fact that he actually didn't know what to say to make her feel better, but one minute she was crying on his shoulder and the next she was on his lap, their lips locked in a heated kiss.

Jughead could taste the saltiness of her tears and he loved it. He never wanted it to end. 

And the next day it was like the night had never happened. 

—

Jughead was shocked the first time Betty kissed him. This was a real kiss. The kind you give when you're in love with someone. The kind that means something. 

Betty was scared. The way Jughead laid in the hospital bed, so pale and bruised. It made her heart drop and her vision blur. 

She needed him to wake up because she loved him. She cried and begged for him to please wake up, but still nothing happened. 

Hours and hours of nothing but the coldness that comes with being inside of a hospital room, and the sounds of his heart monitor. 

Betty tried one last time to wake him up with soft encouragements. And as a final thought she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. 

When he moved his lips against hers slowly she gasped and pulled back. 

"Well hello there, Juliet." His voice was groggy and light. He smiled up at her and Betty wasn't scared anymore. 

She leaned down once again and kissed him harder, and without words she told him just how much she loved him.


End file.
